i'm a loner
by mikhail.elluna
Summary: SUMMARY : "HEI! JANGAN LARI KAU PENCURI!/SIAPA KAU?KAU MILIKKU PUJAAN HATIKU/HENTIKAN,SASUKE!/AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU,SAYANG/BOYxBOY/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I'M A LONER**

**PAIRING :SASUNARU,ITAKYUU,AND OTHER PAIR.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE,DRAMA.**

**RATING : T**

**SUMMARY : "HEI! JANGAN LARI KAU PENCURI!/SIAPA KAU!?KAU MILIKKU PUJAAN HATIKU/HENTIKAN,SASUKE!/AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU,SAYANG/BOYxBOY/YAOI**

**a/n: saya author baru di dunia perfanfic-an,jadi author hanya meminta anda untuk membaca dan menilai fanfic ini.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOMEONE POV.**

Aku berjalan ditengah keramaian pasar baghdad. Sesekali kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri. Memantau beberapa orang berpakaian prajurit kerajaan yang tengah mencari diriku.

Aku menemukan sebuah kedai yang kurasa cukup aman untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian dan juga tempat yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan tempat bermalam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kedai yang tampak ramai itu. Kuhiraukan tatapan penuh ketertarikan dari orang-orang yang melihat parasku yang memakai cadar untuk menutupi parasku.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disebuah kursi kosong dengan meja yang tak ada yang menempati itu.

Seorang pelayan mendekat kepadaku tanpa aku panggil. Aku rasa sang pelayan penasaran wajahku yang kututupi dengan cadar.

Sang pelayan pria itu tersenyum kepadaku dan bertanya.

" anda,ingin pesan apa,nona ? " tanyanya dengan senyum yang mungkin dapat melelehkan hati setiap wanita.

Tapi,tidak berlaku untukku.

" aku hanya ingin pesan sebuah kamar untuk tiga hari bermalam juga beberapa roti dan segelas air putih,tuan. Dan aku ingatkan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang **LAKI-LAKI** " aku menekankan kata laki-laki pada sang pelayan pria yang langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

" oh! Maafkan aku tuan! Aku kira kau adalah seorang gadis melihat parasmu yang elok. Apalagi bila kau melepaskan cadar yang menutupi kecantikmu " kata sang pelayan yang entah memuji atau menghinaku.

Manik saphireku memberikan deathglare kepada sang pelayan pria yang hanya menyengir melihat tatapanku yang sepertinya tak berpengaruh.

" baiklah non –ups maksudku tuan. Pesananmu akan segera aku antar " ucap sang pria yang langsung berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang kuyakini adalah dapur.

Setelah kepergian sang pelayan aku segera mengedarkan pandangaku mengawasi sekitar. Mencari keberadaan para penjaga istana yang sedari tadi mengejarku.

Hah. . .

Aku menghela napas lega menyadari tak adanya kehadiran sang penjaga sejauh mataku memandang.

Kurasa,tempat ini bagus untuk dijadikan tempat bermalam selama tiga hari ini.

Kudo'akan saja para penjaga tak menemukanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF SOMEONE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Terlihat seorang pelayan laki-laki yang tadi menanyai lelaki cantik bercadar tadi sedang membawa nampan berisi beberapa potong roti dan segelas air putih.

Ia tersenyum melihat pria yang tadinya ia anggap seorang gadis tengah melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat menarik hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang pelayan yang berada disampingnya.

Sedikit kesal,sih. Karena jarang sekali ada yang tak menganggap kehadirannya padahal sang pelayan yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti dapat menaklukkan hati semua orang dengan disertai senyuman mautnya.

Tapi... pengecualian khusus untuk lelaki didepannya yang cukup menarik dan eksotis didepannya ini.

" ekhem " sang pelayan berdehem.

Membuat lamunan sang pria bercadar buyar karena suara bass sang pelayan.

" eh? Apakah pesananku sudah siap? " tanya sang pria bercadar kepada sang pelayan.

" sudah,tuan berparas cantik " jawab sang pelayan kepada sang pria bercadar.

Mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya,dahi sang pria berkedut kesal karena disebut cantik.

'Oh,tuhan. Bisakah sekali saja ada seorang gadis cantik berbadan sexy yang memujiku tampan?' batin sang pria memelas dengan aura suram yang menguar dibelakangnya.

Padahal,menutut author mustahil ada yang memanggil dia tampan!

-Oke,back to story!

" apa kau berniat menggodaku? "

" oh,tentu saja aku tak berniat menggodamu tuan. Aku hanya membeberkan kenyataan yang aku liaht. " ujar sang pelayan dengan tampang innocent yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Sang pria bercadar hanya mendengus kesal yang melihat tampang sang pelayan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

" sudah! Mana pesananku? " tanya sang pria bercadar,sewot.

" ini,silahkan dinikmati tuan " ujar sang pelayan sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang pria bercadar yang kepalanya mendidih.

Sang pria menghela napas melihat sang pelayan genit telah berlalu pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

Ia hendak membuka cadarnya. Tapi,dia urungkan melihat tatapan semua pengunjung yang mayoritas bergender laki-laki.

Bahkan,pelayan yang tadi menggodanyapun langsung melihat kearahnya.

" palayan! " serunya memanggil pelayan untuk datang ke mejanya

" ya,tuan? " tanya seorang pelayan bergender wanita. Ia tampak tak tertarik dengan penampilan sang pria bercadar.

Sang pria bercadar bersyukur yang mendatanginya bukanlah pria tadi.

" bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana letak kamarku. Oh! Dan juga,tolong bawakan nampanku? " pinta-atau yang lebih bisa disebut perintah-nya kepada sang pelayan wanita.

Sang pelayan wanita membawa nampan itu dengan malas-malasan.

" silahkan ikut saya,tuan " ucap wanita itu. Ia menguap bosan sambil berjalan kesebuah tempat yang diduga oleh pria bercadar adalah sebuah penginapan.

TAP

TAP

" ini kamar anda,tuan-"sang pelayan membuka sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat " Saya menaruh makanan anda disini,ini kunci anda dan saya akan menagambil nampan anda jika sudah selesai nanti. Jika anda mebutuhkan sesuatu silahkan panggil saya. " jelas sang pelayan panjang lebar.

Sang pria bercadar langsung memasuki kamar untuknya selama tiga hari. Meneliti apa saja yang ada didalam kamarnya

Tempat ini tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada sebuah kasur,lemari pakaian,sebuah pintu yang diyakininya adalah kamar mandi,dan sebuah kaca setukuran dengan tubuh manusia. Tempat yang menurutnya cukup rapi.

Sang pelayan meninggalkan pria bercadar sendirian dikamar.

Namun,belum sempat ia melangkah. Sang pria bercadar memanggilnya.

" tunggu,terima kasih telah mengantarku,nona... "

" angelia key,kau bisa memanggilku akeira " ucap sang pelayan wanita dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

" ah! Terima kasih telah mengantarku,nona kei " ucap pria bercadar kepada wanita manis dihadapannya.

Kei hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih pria cantik bercadar dihadapannya.

" ya,sama-sama. Biacara soal nama. Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu,tuan? "

Pria bercadar menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan dari sang gadis pelayan berwajah manis.

" err. . .namaku adalah. . . " sang pria bercadar ragu-ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya.

" kenapa? Apa anda keberatan? Jika anda keberatan tidak apa. Hanya sebuah nama saja "

" tidak apa-apa,namaku adalah namikaze naruto " ujar pria bercadar tu mantap.

" ah! Salam kenal,naruto " ucap kei dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah manisnya.

" salam kenal juga,kei " balas naruto kepada gadis manis itu

" kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman baik selama aku menginap di penginapan ini " pinta naruto kepada kei.

**TBC**

**Ini adalah ff pertama luna. Err... sebenarnya enggak sih... Cuma saja luna baru publish pertama kalinya di FFN.**

**SENANGNYA HATIKUUUUUU!**

**Ditunggu riviewnya ya,readerku sayang.**

**Mind to riview,please ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2 : flashback

**I'M A LONER**

**PAIRING :SASUNARU,ITAKYUU,AND OTHER PAIR.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE,DRAMA.**

**RATING : T**

**SUMMARY : "HEI! JANGAN LARI KAU PENCURI!/SIAPA KAU!?KAU MILIKKU PUJAAN HATIKU/HENTIKAN,SASUKE!/AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU,SAYANG/BOYxBOY/YAOI**

**a/n: saya author baru di dunia perfanfic-an,jadi author hanya meminta anda untuk membaca dan menilai fanfic ini.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER 0NE ON**

" tidak apa-apa,namaku adalah namikaze naruto " ujar pria bercadar tu mantap.

" ah! Salam kenal,naruto " ucap kei dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah manisnya.

" salam kenal juga,kei " balas naruto kepada gadis manis itu

" kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman baik selama aku menginap di penginapan ini " pinta naruto kepada kei.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

" ya. Lagipula kau tak punya teman baik di tempat ini " ujar kei lirih.

" uhm,apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu " tanya kei kepada naruto. Mengalihkan perhatian sang pria bercadar.

" tentu saja boleh. Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? "

" uhm,kenapa kau memakai cadar ditempat seperti ini. Kau tau,kau banyak menarik perhatian pengunjung kedai ini " sang gadis manis bertanya malu-malu kepada seseorang yang diakuinya sangat cantik walau hanya terlihat matanya saja.

" itu karena... apa kau bisa berjanji tak akan mengatakan ini kepada siapapun? " naruto bertanya dengan waspada. Takut kalau gadis didepannya ini dapat membocorkan rahasianya atau malah memberitahukan tentangnya kepada pengawal istana.

" aku janji tak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun " entah kenapa kei merasa bahwa apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pria bercadar itu sangat rahasia.

" err... kita bicarakan didalam saja. Aku takut ada seseorang yang akan mendengar percakapan kita "

" baiklah "

Kedua orang berparas manis dan cantik itu masuk kedalam kamar si pria bercadar.

CEKREK

Pria bercadar itu menolehkan kepalanya dibalik pintu sebelum mengunci pintu didepannya. Takut ada yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

" baiklah,akan kuceritakan kenapa aku memakai cadar seperti sekarang "

" Ini semua berawal dari hari itu... "

**FLASHBACK ON.**

Di sebuah kerajaan yang makmur,hiduplah seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang menjabat sebagai perdana menteri di kerajaan itu.

Ia hidup bersama dengan istri yang tengah hamil 9 bulan dan anak laki-lakinya yang berumur 6 tahun.

Lelaki itu bernama Namikaze minato.

Ia dikenal sebagai seorang penasihat yang bijaksana dan sangat dermawan kepada anak yatim.

Keputusannya selalu diterima sang raja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIANG HARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang tampak cantik. Empat orang dewasa,dua orang bocah laki-laki dan seorang bayi mungil yang berada didalam gendongan seorang wanita yang adalah ibunya.

Para orang dewasa tampak bersendau gurau dan anak-anak bermain di taman dibelakang mereka. Sedangkan,sang bayi hanya tertidur. Masih belum mengerti tentang urusan para orang dewasa dihadapannya ini.

" hei,minato! Bagaimana jika anakmu sudah lahir,kita jodohkan saja anakmu dengan anakku sasuke? " tanya seorang pria dewasa bermata onyx berambut hitam bernama uchiha fugaku kepada pria berambut pirang yang dipanggilnya minato.

" hei! Hei! Bagaimana kalau ternyata anakku yang lahir adalah laki-laki? " tanya minato kepada fugaku yang entah kenapa bisa mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri.

Padahal,lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah seorang raja yang diamata para rakyatnya sangat bijaksana.

" lagipula siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menjadikan anakku menjadi menantumu,fugaku! " seru seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang langsung berdiri dan menunjuk fugaku dengan jari telunjuknya. Sangat tidak sopan mengingat wanita ini adalah istri seorang perdana menteri.

" kushina,bukankah bagus jika nantinya kita menjadi besan? " tanya seorang wanita anggun dengan senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia adalah uchiha mikoto,istri fugaku.

" istriku,kumohon. Kau harus duduk. Ingat kalau kau sedang mengandung kushina " pinta minato yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah eksentrik istrinya.

" tapi,minato~ aku tidak sudi menikahkan anakku ini dengan anaknya yang sudah kujamin jika sudah dewasa akan mempunyai ekspresi muka tembok seperti ayahnya " kushina mengatakan hal itu sambil mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya.

Membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir bersanding dengan wajah seorang uchiha fugaku nantinya dipelaminan.

Oh~ ia hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu.

Sementara fugaku yang mendengar hinaan kushina padanya hanya ber'hn' saja.

Sudah teriasa dihina oleh kushina selama masa kehamilan wanita berambut merah itu.

" ibuuuuuu! Itachi sudah membohongi kyuubi lagi ibu~ " seru seorang anak berambut merah sambil berlari kearah kushina.

Sedangkan,itachi sang bocah laki-laki yang ucapkan oleh kyuubi hanya berjalan santai dan memasukkan tanagnnya kedalam saku celana yang di[pakainya.

Ia sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat kyuubi yang menatap benci kearahnya.

" apalagi yang perbuat kali ini,Tachi? " tanya mikoto sambil mengelus kepala iatachi dengan lembut.

" mikoto-san. Tachi membohongi kyuu kalau kyuu itu bukan anak lelaki " kyuubi merengek kepada mikoto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk itachi.

" hn " ucap(?) itachi,tidak jelas.

Kyuubi semakin kesal kerena gumaman itachi yang tidak jelas.

" Tachi. Apa benar yang kau ucapkan itu? " tanya mikoto lembut kepada anak sulungnya. Ia pelankan suaranya agar sang anak bungsu yang berada digendongannya tidak terbangun.

Itachi memejamkan matanya saat merasakan elusan ibunya yang sangat nyaman.

" 'Tachi hanya mengatakan apa yang 'Tachi lihat ibu " jawab itachi yang semakin membuat kepala kyuubi hampir meledak.

" sudah kyuu bilang daritadi kalau kyuu itu laki-laki. Tapi 'Tachi bilang kalau kyuu itu perempuan " kyuubi mendekatkan diri kepada mikoto. Hendak merajuk namun usahanya itu diagagalkan oleh itachi.

" tapi, 'Tachi,kan? Wajah kyuu saja seperti perempuan. Tubuh kyuu juga mungil dan pendek juga wajah kyuu sangat manis. Itu artinya kyuu perempuan,kan? " ucap itachi dengan wajah innocentnya.

Para orang dewasa hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan itachi.

Sedangkan,kyuubi. Wajah bocah berambut merah itu memerah entah karena malu atau marah. Ia langsung memeluk kushina dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan kushina.

" hahahahahaha... aku tak menyangka kalau itachi ternyata berpikiran sama denganku " ucap minato disela tawanya.

" hahahaha... ah! Perutku... sakit. Min-minato " tawa kushina terhenti tergentikan oleh rintihan dikarenakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

Minato,mikoto, dan fugaku yang mendengar rintihan kushina langsung mendatangi wanita itu.

Wajah kushina memucat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia memegangai perutnya yang seolah ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum.

" kushina! " minato tampak panik melihat istrinya yang tampak kesakitan.

" kurasa,ini sudah waktunya " ucap mikoto yang langsung membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

" hiks... hiks... hweeeee " tangis seorang bayi pecah karena tidurnya terganggu. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram baju sang ibunda yang tengah menggendongnya.

Tubuh kyuubi yang berada didekat kushina gemetar ketakutan. Ia takut kalau ia membuat kesalahan hingga membuat ibunya dan adiknya yang masih berada didalam perut ibunya kesakitan.

" hiks... kyuu tidak sengaja. Hiks... ibu... jangan buat kyuu takut. Hiks... " kyuubi terisak karena melihat ibunya yang tampak sangat kesakitan.

Itachi yang melihat kyuubi terisak langsung memeluk kyuubi. Mencoba menenangkan kyuubi agar tidak takut.

" sssttt... tenang,kyuu. 'Tachi yakin kalau sebentar kyuu akan melihat adik kyuu " ucapan itachi langsung membuat kyuubi menoleh kepadanya. Mata sipit itu memandang itachi dengan berkaca-kaca.

" hiks.. 'Tachi. Apa yang 'Tachi katakan itu benar? 'Tachi tak membohongi kyuu,kan? " kyuubi berkata dengan sesenggukan.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kyuubi.

" minato! Cepat kau gendong kushina ke kamar. Aku akan menyuruh penjaga untuk memanggil tabib agar segera kemari " ucap fugaku yang sedikit panik. walau nada bicaranya tak menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang panik.

HAP

Minato langsung menggendong kushina ala bridal style.

Minato berlari kesebuah istana cantik yang terlihat didepan mata.

TAP

TAP

Berlari dan berlari.

Melewati lorong-lorong dengan membawa seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya digendongannya.

BRAK

Ia membuka-menendang- pintu dihadapannya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Pintu tempat peristirahatannya dengan sang istri yang saat ini tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Ia membaringkan sang istri tercinta disebuah ranjang king size berwarna putih.

Minato memegang tangan kushina sambil terus mengucapakan kata-kata 'kushina... kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini' atau 'kau harus kuat,kushina! Ini semua demi anakmu dan juga keluarga kita'.

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya seolah-olah mantra yang bisa membuat untuk tetap menghadapi cobaan yang tuhan berikan saat ini.

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan bersamaan itu pula seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik walau umurnya telah mencapai setengah abad.

" kushina! " teriak sang tabib cantik berambut pirang itu kepada mantan muridnya yang saat ini tengah mengerang kesakitan di sebuah ranjang king size.

" ibu! Kau harus menolong kushina,ibu! " minato langsung berlari mencengkram tangan sang tabib pirang yang ternyata ibunya.

" sebaiknya kau cepat keluar minato! Aku akan segera menangani kushina. Kau tidak usah khawatir " ucapan tsunade-si tabib awet muda- membuat sang anak langsung sedikit tenang. Tidak panik seperti tadi.

Perlahan-lahan,minato keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah paviliun.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berdo'a.

' semoga istri dan bayiku selamat,tuhan '

Hanya itu do'a yang ia panjatkan kepada tuhan diatas sana.

" ayah! " suara seorang bocah memanggil namanya dengan keras.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang bocah berambut merah yang sama seperti seseorang yang sangat dicintainya berlari menuju kearahnya. Iris mata merah kehijau-hijauan milik sang bocah menyiratkan ketakutan dan juga kepanikan.

" kyuubi... " panggil sang ayah kepada sang anak sulung.

Ia berjalan kearah kyuubi dan menggendongnya. Menenangkan kyuubi agar tidak panik dan juga takut.

" ayah... apa kata 'Tachi benar kalau adik kyuu sebentar lagi akan lahir? " kyuubi bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari mulut sang anak.

Minato mencium kening kyuubi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

" tentu saja,kyuu. Apa kyuu tidak ingin melihat adik kyuu? "

" kyuu sangat ingin ayah! Tapi... uhm,apa adik tidak akan marah karena kyuu tadi memeluknya terlalu erat. Kyuu takut terjadi sesuatu pada adik kyuu "

" tenang saja... ibu kyuu pasti akan baik-baik saja " suara lembut dan tapak kaki itu membuat kedua orang ayah dan anak itu menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati sang raja dan ratu negeri ini beserta sang pangeran yang baru beberapa bulan lahir berjalan kearah mereka.

Oeeekkk... oeeekkk...

Terdengar suara seorang bayi yang memecah keheningan dan itu membuat minato meneteskan air mata.

" a..anakku sudah lahir " air mata makin deras menuruni manik sapphire sang perdana menteri.

" fugaku! Anakku sudah lahir! " minato langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Hendak membagi kebahagiaannya kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil.

" kalau begitu,kenapa kau tidak cepat menemui ankamu itu? " tanya fugaku melepaskan pelukan si pria pirang.

" tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak ingin menemui anakku! Kyuubi! Ayo kita akan segera menemui adikmu sekarang juga " ucap mintao sembari menggendong kyuubi keudara.

" hahahaha... ayo ayah! Kyuu sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui adik kyuu " kyuubi tertawa saat merasa tubuhnya ringan dan juga bahagia karena khirnya ia mempunyai seorang adik juga.

Minato menggendong kyuubi dipunggungnya dan segera berlari kearah kamar yang digunakan sebagai tempat persalinan.

Fugaku dan mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang melihat kelakuan kedua ayah dan anak yang kompak itu.

" hihihihi... " tawa kecil yang berada digendongan mikoto terkikik menggemaskan membuat sang ibunda mencium pipi tembam sang anak bungsu.

" ku merasa mereka sangat lucu ya,sasu-chan ? " tanya mikoto sambil menggelitik perut bayi itu.

" sebentar lagi sasu akan bertemu dengan calon 'istri' sasu. Jadi,sasu harus bersabar,ya? " mikoto menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung bangir sang buah hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berbadan seksi keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang baru saja dijadikan tempat persalinan.

Ia menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur.

Sang bayi terlihat sangat cantik dengan tanda lahir berubah tiga pasang garis horizontal yang berada dipipinya.

" ibu!/nenek! " panggil ayah dan anak yang menjabat sebagai anak dan cucunya itu.

Mata sang pria dewasa tampak berkaca-kaca melihat anaknya yang sudah lahir.

" anakku... " minato berjalan kearah sang bayi dan hendak menggendongnya sebelum tarikan kecil pada rambutnya.

" ayah! Kyuu juga ingin mendekat ke adik " ucap sang anak sulung yang juga ingin mendekat karah sang adik.

" ibu. Bagaimana keadaan istriku? " tanya minato setelah menurunkan kyuubi dari gendongannya.

" kushina baik-baik saja. Ia sedang beristirahat pasca persalinan. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur diranjangnya " perkataan tsunade itu membuat hati sang pria lega.

" tapi... "

Minato menokehkan kepalanya. Memandang penuh tanya kepada tsunade.

" tapi apa,ibu? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu? " entah mengapa. Saat menanyakan inio firasat minato tidak enak.

" minato. Sebenarnya kushina telah melahirkan anak kembar- " tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melenjutkan kalimatnya "-salah satu anakmu mengalami radang paru-paru. Ia sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi "

Minato yang mendengar perkataan ibunya merasa sirinya seolah-olah diterjang oleh ombak yang sangat besar.

Ia punya anak kembar.

Tapi,salah satu diantaranya mati bahkan sebelum ia menggendongnya.

" tenangkan dirimu,minato. Apa kau mau anakmu yang ada dialam sana merasa tidak tenang karena ayahnya yang tak merelakan kepergiannya? "

Minato terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan tsunade itu benar adanya.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap tsunade dengan tatapan sayu.

" tenang saja,ibu. Aku pasti akan merelakan kepergiannya. Apa kushina telah mengetahui hal ini? "

" kushina masih belum mengetahui hal ini. Saranku,sebaiknya kau jujur pada istrimu walau kenyataan itu pahit adanya. " tsunade memberi saran kepada minato dan memegang pundak sang anak.

" aku juga ingin membeberkan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya takut kalau kushina akan shock mendengar kalau anaknya mati " pancaran mata minato tampak murung menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya kepada istrinya.

" ibu,anakku... apa anakku laki-laki? Atau perempuan? " pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikiran minato akhirnya dapat ia ucapkan juga.

" anakmu laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan... yang meninggal adalah yang perempuan " tsunade menjawab sambil memperlihatkan bayi yang sedang tidur digendongannya.

Sekilas,bayi itu identik dengan minato. Tapi,wajah cantiknya menurun dari kushina.

Tangan minato terulur hendak menggendong bayi itu.

Tsunade yang mengerti maksud minato langsung memberikan bayi yang masih merah itu kepada minato dengan hati-hati.

" ouhh... cantiknya anak ayah... kenapa anak ayah cantik semua? Apa anak ayah tidak ada yang tampan? "

Kyuubi yang merasa tersinggung karena ucapan minato langsung menendang kaki minato yanag membuat lelaki pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" ouch... hei,kyuu! Ayah sedang menggendong adikmu. Apa kau tidak takut kalau adikmu nanti terjatuh? "

" ayah! Kyuu,kan tampan! Kenapa ayah bilang kalau anak ayah cantik semua? Ayah jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! "

Kyuubi terus melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kearah minato. Namun,memang kekeuatan orang dewasa lebih besar dari anak kecil. Akhirnya kyuu hanya bisa menendang udara saja dikarenakan reflek minato yang lebih hebat.

" sudah kalian berdua! Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu minato! Apa kau tak ingin menunjukkan bayimu siapa ibunya? "

Minato berkelit menghindari kyuubi dan segera memasuki ruangan dihadapannya.

Satu tangan membawa seorang bayi dan tangan satunya digunakan untuk membuka pintu. Itulah yang saat ini sedang dilakukan minato

KRIET

Suara decitan pintu itu membuat sosok perempuan manis yang tengah berbaring membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan sepasang manik berwarna hijau sewarna batu jade yang memukau.

" kushina... "

Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh kesamping dan melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah buntalan kain berwarna baby blue.

" minato... dimana anakku? " tanya kushina lemah. Masih merasa kelelahan pasca operasi.

Minato memperlihatkan isi dari buntalan kain itu.

Seorang bayi yang manis dengan kulit tan berambut pirang dan dikedua sisi pipinya terdapat tiga pasang garis horizontal.

Kushina mengambil bayi itu dari tangan sang suami. Air matanya menetes setelah merasakan sang bayi nampak menyamankan tidurnya didalam gendongannya.

Ia menggesekkan hidungnya kehidung mungil sang bayi. Merasa sangat gemas melihat tingkah anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

" kushina,sebenarnya... kau melahirkan sepasang anak kembar " ucapan minato menginterupsi kegiatan kushina.

" a..pa maksudmu minato? " kushina merasa ia sangat bahagia sekaligus merasakan firasat tidak enak.

" kau sudah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dan juga perempuan. Tapi,anak kita... naruko "

Kushina tidak tahu siapa yang dimasud dengan 'naruko' oleh minato.

" siapa naruko? Dan,hei! Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu? " kushina berkata sedikit panik. Ia merasa firasatnya sangat tidak enak waktu menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu.

" anak perempuan kita. Naruko. Ia telah meninggal dikarenakan radang paru-paru " mianato merasa batinnya tercabik-cabik saat hendak mengatakan hal ini.

TES

Air mata menetes begitu saja dari kedua iris jade itu. Matanya menyiratkan kehampaan.

Tapi...

Itu hanya sesaat sebelum sang wanita cantik itu mencium pipi sang bayi yang ada digendongannya. Mencium pipi tembam itu sayang dan juga sangat lembut.

" aku hanya ingin anak kita hidup bahagia diatas sana " kushina menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan memperlihatkan senyum tipis diwajah manisnya kepada minato.

" kushina... "

GREP

Minato membawa kushina kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyuubi yang melihat kedua orang tuanya pun berlari kearah kedua orang itu dan memeluk kedua orang itu.

' kyuu juga mau ikut peluk-pelukan seperti teletubbies ' batin kyuubi-sarapnya mulai kambuh.

" kita mau menamai anak kita siapa,kushina? " tanya minato masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya dari kushina.

" bagaimana kalau dia kita namai adik bayi saja,ayah? " jawab kyuubi,polos.

" err... kita tidak bisa menamainya seperti itu,kyuu. Bagaimana kalau naruto saja " kushina mengingatkan anaknya kalau nama yang tadi diberikan oleh anaknya terlalu nyentrik.

" naruto? Nama yang cukup bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang namamu namikaze naruto. " minato merebut naruto dari gendongan kushina dan menciumi pipi tembam itu bertubi-tubi.

" ayah! Kyuu juga mau gendong naru! " kyuubi memprotes ayahnya sambil meloncat-loncat hendak menggapai naruto dari gendongan minato.

" hahahaha... "

Kehadiran sang bayi telah memberi suatu warna didalam keluarga ini. Tapi,tahukah mereka nasib sang bayi dimasa depan?

Biarkanlah semua berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan untuk saat ini. Karena,sebentar lagi badai akan datang menjadi rintangan untuk keluarga ini nantinya dimasa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18 YEARS LATER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang yang mempunyai iris sapphire berjalan tanpa alas kaki disebuah paviliun di kerajaan yang megah.

Sang remaja berjinjit dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding begitu ia melihat beberapa orang dayang yang diperintahkan ibunya untuk menjaganya tengah memanggil-mangiil namanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu masih dengan berjinjit.

" sedikit lagi... "

" hn,dobe " sebuah suara yang kedengaran familiar tersebut membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan style rambut pantat ayam.

1 detik

Kedip..kedip..

3 detik

Kedip..kedip

6 detik

Kedip..ked-

" KYAAA "

lengkingan mirip anak perempuan itu membuat beberapa orang dayang mencari-cari asal suara tersebut

" tuan muda " panggil para dayang serentak.

Haah... sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari sang ibunda tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

" sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk jangan pernah coba-coba pergi dari sini,naruto " suara wanita berambut merah menggelegar di sebuah ruangan yang terlalu luas untuk dijadikan kamar tidur.

" tapi,ibu... aku hanya ingin melihat pesta kembang api. Hanya hari ini saja... " rengek pemuda berwajah manis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

" sekali ibu bilang tidak boleh. Artinya tidak boleh " wanita berambut merah itu sudah menegaskan keputusannya; melarang sang anak bungsu untuk pergi pesta kembang api.

" sudahlah,kushina. Ijinkanlah naruto pergi ke pesta kembang api. Hanya sehari saja,kan? Lagipula,naruto bisa membawa sasuke bersamanya " seorang lelaki berambut merah muncul dari balik ointu yang diduga adalah kamar mandi.

TWITCH

" hei,kushina! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? " tanya laki-laki itu tanpa menyadari surs hitam dibelakang sang wanita.

TWITCH

Dahi sang wanita berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

" kyuu? "

" apa? "

PLETAK

Sebuah benjolan sebesar bola bekel bertengger manis dikepala sang pria bernama kyuubi.

" sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku ibu,kyuu " wanita itu merasa sedikit lebih senang karena telah meluncurkan jitakan 'kasih sayang' dikepala sang anak sulung.

Haah.. kadang-kadang wanita itu merasa heran. Kemana bocah manis berambut merah yang dulunya sangat suka memeluknya kalau ada petir? Kenapa sekarang telah digantikan oleh pemuda angkuh yang maunya menang sendiri. Memangnya,dulu ia ngidam apa sampai sang anak menjadi seperti ini?

Oh iya,ia kan ngidam buah apel waktu dulu. Apa karena buah apel yang ia makan ada racunnya? Atau ada yang menukar anaknya yang unyu-unyu dengan seporang pemuda yang keras kepala? Jangan-jangan kyuubi yang tinggal sekarang dengannya sebenarnya seoarang alien dari negara api yang hendak menginvasi bumi?

Ok,pikirannya telah ngelantur terlalu jauh.

Kushina menatap tajam kyuubi dari ujung matanya.

" sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur urusan ini dan apa katamu tadi? Kau hendak menyuruh pangeran ikut dengan naruto? Kau pasti sudah gila,kyuu "

" ibu! Kenapa si teme juga harus ikut denganku? "

" ingat,dobe. Namaku adalah uchiha sasuke dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku pangeran " suara bass itu membuat orang-orang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan manik onyx melangkahkan kakinya ktengah-tengah orang itu.

Matanya menyiratkan seseatu saat melihat lelaki manis dengan ramut blonde. Seringi tertampang diwajah tampannya begitu melihat kerutan dikening mulus sang pemuda manis.

" aku akan ikut denganmu ke pesta kembang api itu,dobe "

" APA!? "

" t-tapi pangeran. Anda harus membawa beberapa penjaga bersama anda " (kushina)

" siapa yang mengijinkamu ikut,teme? " (naruto)

" jangan panggil adikku dobe,uchiha " (kyuubi)

" hn " hanya satu jawaban itu saja yang keluar dari sasuke.

kyuubi sudah berancang-ancang untuk menghajar uchiha kalau saja naruto dan beberapa dayang tak memegang kedua lengannya.

" nyebut,kyuu.. nyebut.. " ucap naruto berusaha menenangkan kyuubi yang mau ngamuk.

" sialan kau,uchiha! Bedebah! "

Sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir tipis sang namikaze sulung. Ia merasa sangat kesal memngapa semua uchiha selalu mempunyai trademark seperti itu? Memang apa coba,artinya?

Hanya para uchiha dan tuhan saja yang tahu,kyuu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kyuubi tenang. Kushina langsung mempertanyakan perihal kedatangan sang pangeran ke kamar anak bungsunya.

" pangeran,ada gerangan apa anda datang kemari? " tanya kushina dengan halus.

" aku hanya ingin mengajak naruto untuk berjalan-jalan keluar istana,bibi kushina. Bolehkah? " walaupun raut wajahnya datar. Tapi dalam hati ia berharap kalau kushina memperbolehkannya mengajak naruto jalan-jalan keluar istana.

Kushina terdiam mendengar penuturan mempertimbangkan boleh tidaknya naruto keluar istana.

Duo namikaze sulung dan bungsu hanya menatap malas ibunya. Mereka bisa menebak jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan kushina.

'pasti tak akan boleh' kyuubi dan naruto membatin bersamaan. Entah itu kebetulan atau memang karena tali persaudaraan mereka yang memang kuat.

" maafkan aku,pangeran. Tapi,hamba takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anda dan anak hamba "

Kyuubi dan naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban yang telah mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. Kushina terlalu protektif dengan naruto si bungsu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban sang wanita berambut merah. Sebuah garis melengkung terbentuk dibibirnya. Pertanda bahwa ia kecewa. Walau garis itu sangat kecil. Uchiha terlalu gengsi untuk menempakkan wajah murungnya kepada orang-orang yang ada disitu.

SRET

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk duduk dan berjalan kearah pintu berwarna coklat dengan gagang perak dan beberapa ukiran sulur-sulur tanaman yang indah.

KRIET

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya. Gerakannya terhenti beberapa saat. Ia menatap orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu sebelum berbalik dan menutp pintu.

BRAK

Wanita berambut merah menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia memang terlalu protective terhadap naruto.

Sedangkan,dua orang lelaki berambut merah dan raven tampak saling memberi deathglare. Sang ria berambut merah sangat kesal karena pantat ayam didepannya ini berani-beraninya ingin mengajak adik manisnya keluar istana.

Oh,sepertinya tidak hanya kushina saja yang protective terhadap naruto. Ternyata,pria yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu juga amat sangat protetive terhadap remaja manis

Remaja berambut raven itu terus saja melancarkan 'deathglare kebanggaan uchiha' kepada sang namikaze sulung.

'Huh,dasar rubah buruk sialan' sasuke membatin dalam hati melihat sang rubah bul –eh maksud author kyuubi tidak takut terhadap deathglarenya. Sudah kdebal,mungkin?

" huh! " namikaze sulung dan sang uchiha bungsu memalingkan wajah disaat yang bersamaan. Muak melihat wajah sang musuh yang menurut asing-masing menjijikkan.

**SEMENTARA ITU…**

Naruto yang kesal karena kebiasaan ibunya yang terlalu memperhatikannya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dekat paviliun utama istana.

Ia melihat beberapa pedagang yang berasal dari daratan asia timur. Beberapa wanita terlihat memakai cadar hitam untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Entah kenapa naruto mempunyai ide yang bagus agar bisa keluar dari istana ini tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang.

**SKIP TIME**

Seorang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai cadar yang juga berwarna hitam berjalan mendekat kearah rombongan pedagang dari asia timur yang hendak pergi berjalan-jalan kepasar. Hendak memperdagangkan sebagian kecil barang yang mereka perjual belikan yang siapa tahu akan memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan.

Orang bercadar hitam itu ikut menaiki kereta kuda dimana para wanita bercadar juga berada dalam kereta tersebut. Ia tampak sangat tenang namun sangat berbanding 180' dengan hatinya yang saat ini sangat gelisah. Takut dikenali oleh para penjaga gerbang.

" hei,tunggu dulu! " panggil seorang penjaga yang bernama ibiki memanggil orang bercadar itu.

Menyadari orang itu memanggilnya. Orang bercadar yang ternyata naruto itu lari. Ia takut tertangkap oleh ibunya.

Ia berlari sampai pasar dan menemukan penginapan tempat yang akan ditinggalinya untuk beberapa hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF NARUTO FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" jadi,sebenarnya kau adalah anak perdana menteri namikaze minato? " Tanya kei menatap naruto.

" ya,tapi kumohon jangan sampai mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa " pinta naruto kepada kei.

" lalu,bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu itu tanpa cadar,naruto? " entah kenapa kei sangat ingin tahu wajah anak sang perdana menteri yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan oleh pihak kerajaan.

Naruto yang memang sudah percaya kepada kei perlahan membuka cadarnya dari sebelah kiri.

Kei menaha nafas melihat wajah naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**Oke,author tahu kalau ini nggantung banget. Ini dikarenakan author sibuk buat ngerjain tugas author yang numpuk sebagai siswa kelas 2 smp yang bertanggung jawab #eh?**

**Ini udah author panjangin dengan waktu yang mevet.**

**Mind to review please?**


End file.
